Blue Light In A Dark Night
by DanniMarie
Summary: A B/V fic! This is my 1st one. Anyway Frieza kills Bulma's mother and tells Nappa to Kill Bulma. But Nappa didn't kill the child Bulma! And what does this have to do with Vegeta?Andwhy did Frieza want her dead? And yes Vegta is OOC.
1. Default Chapter

Ok people Waz up? This is my 1st B/V fic….heck this is my 1st DBZ fic, so I'll need to tell me what you think. Anyway this is a B/V. The rating WILL go up on different parts. I'll try to tell you when. This one may be really long are really short. It just has to do with how many RR's I get. If I can get up to 10 I'll put the next part out really really soon!  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Part 01  
  
'Running…..that's all I could do. I had to run. They couldn't get my baby. I could not take my little Bulma. I don't care what they do to me but as long as they…as long as HE doesn't get his hands on her.' That was all the Queen could think about. She ran for her life with a little bundle in her arms. 'I can't believe this is happening to us. We where good to Lord Frieza. How could he do this to us?' The Queen stopped her thoughts as she looked down the hall in front of her.  
  
"Trying to run away from me are we Queen Mista? That would not be a good idea." Lord Frieza said in his cold voice. He may look small but anyone who walked by him could tell he was very strong. At his side was King Vegeta's only son, Vegeta. Everyone knew that Frieza took little Vegeta and killed the king. Vegeta Knew that Frieza had killed his father, but also knew that he was way to weak to kill Frieza. He would train under him and learn everything he could.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us? We were good to you all these many years Lord Frieza. Why are you killing us?" Queen Mista asked as she tried to look for another way out. Everywhere she looked around, she saw Frieza's men. 'I'm not going to get out of this alive!' she looked down at her litter girl and saw that she looked right back up at her mothers. He little sea blue eyes saw fear in he mother's eyes and stared to cry. Queen Mista took Bulma closer to her body. "Please don't do this!" She begged at Frieza.  
  
"Now, Now child. No need to cry. I'll make sure your death is fast." With that said He took his hand and pointed it at the Queen and her only child.  
  
"NO!" As the blast made it's way to the two, the queen turned around so that, the blast would hit her at the back. She looked down at her little girl and pushed her out of her arms. He saw Bulma slide out of her arms and to the floor just as everything went black, but not before she felt a strong heat. The smell of brunt skin was fresh in the air. There was a large brunt mark on the floor where the Queen was last seen.  
  
"So she thought that she could save the little brat, did she?" He looked at the child on the floor at the other end of the hall. "Nappa!"  
  
"Yes my Lord?" A grad said as he came up to Frieza.  
  
"Bring me the little brat!" He ordered in his cold voice.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Nappa said as he looked over to the bundle and took off to get it. As he made is way over to it, he saw a blue little tuff of heir. 'Odd' He thought.  
  
He picked it up and looked at it. He saw that it was a female child and had blue heir to go with the sea blue eyes it had. ' It can't be!'  
  
"NAPPA! BRING IT OVER HERE NOW!" Frieza yelled down the hall.  
  
Nappa looked back over to him and walked over to him. "Here you are my Lord." Nappa said and gave the child to his Lord.  
  
Frieza took the child and picked it up. His whole face turned from happy…will his 'I-killed-someone' face to a scared one. Nappa had really seen him scared and of a child!  
  
"Kill it."  
  
This was something that people were not ready to hear. They thought that they would take the child to work for him, like he did to Vegeta.  
  
"Kill it, sir?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes. Kill it. We don't need a little brat running around the flagship now do we?"  
  
"I guess not sir." Nappa said as he took the baby back. He looked over to the little seven year old Vegeta. He was trying to look at what was in the bundle. "Sir I ask to take the young sir to see me kill it sir."  
  
"I think that that would be a great idea Nappa. Do it!" Frieza than turned around and walked away.  
  
"Nappa I have no wish to see you kill that thing."  
  
"Hush up boy!" Nappa looked over to see that Frieza was no longer there. "I'm not going to kill her."  
  
"Her? But Lord Frieza told you to kill her?"  
  
"Yes and for that I'm not going to. You see Vegeta this Child it to help you one day."  
  
"How? I don't need any help"  
  
"Boy do you recall that old woman that would talk to you father?" Nappa asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That woman, told you father that you would become stronger to kill Frieza. But She also told your father that you would need the help of a female that was colored as the earth. Now if you look at this child you'll see that this is the one. Her Heir is that of the sky, her skin that of the ground, and her eyes that of the deep sea. SO you see we must not kill her." Nappa looked down to see that this news had made it's way into the young boys mind.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"We'll leave her here for now. Someone will find her, later we'll come back to get her."  
  
"Fine, but what are we going to tell Frieza?"  
  
"Let me deal with that."  
  
They put Bulma down and than left to go back to the flagship. Nappa was happy to know that this blue hired female would help Vegeta kill Frieza. The thing that Nappa didn't tell Vegeta was that the old woman also said that he would fall in love with this female.  
  
Vegeta could not forget that beautiful little girl. The way her eyes looked into his. He felt her eyes go into his soul.  
  
  
  
Ok that is the end of Part 1. PWEEZZZZZZZZ RR. Thanx. Lav ya! 


	2. Part 02

Ok here is the 2nd part. I would just like to say Thank you to Baka-sama, and moonsaiyanprincess for R and R'ing. And sorry for the misspelling, I'll try to work on it, but I have a LOT to do because I'm going to be going to Florida for a week and have to pack. Anyway I hope that you like the story and all.  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Part 02  
  
** 18 years latter **  
  
"Nappa!" A young man yelled throughout the halls. "NAPPA!"  
  
"Yes my prince? What is it now" Nappa asked as he made is way out of his room. As he did so he saw that there was blood all over him. As he looked on he could tell that it was not him own blood but that of someone he had killed. "Who did you kill today, Vegeta?" He asked.  
  
Nappa knew that lately his prince had been getting very strong. He even thought that he could take on Frieza now, but said nothing to him.  
  
"It was some low class." Vegeta said. "I need one of the re-gen tanks." He said as he walked into his room. He took of his armor to show a nice body. Looking at it, one could tell he had worked most of his time awake getting it the way it is now. All the females on the flagship were looking at him like they have never seen a male before. This made the other men pissed off. Whenever Vegeta would be in the room all the women would be looking at him. However none of the men did anything about it because they know that Vegeta could kill them without looking. "Nappa? The re-gen tank!?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta." He walked over to a door and opened it up. Inside there was a tank about the size of a bed. "Here you go sir." Nappa said back to the young boy.  
  
"About time." With that said he got into the tank.  
  
"Vegeta, I think we should take a trip to earth." Nappa looked up to see Vegeta looking off into nothing. He knew that Vegeta remembered what was on that planet.  
  
"Fine, if you think that it is time. Than I leave you to ask Frieza for some R and R. Tell him that we need a brake." With that he closed the tank door and it flooded with a blue liquid.  
  
"Yes sir!" Nappa said and left the room. He made his way to the main hall. He only hoped that Frieza would not fallow them and find out that she was still alive.  
  
As he made his way to the main hall he ran into Raditz. He was known to sleep around and he never asked, if he saw something he wanted, he took it. He is always saying 'I take what I want, because I want what I take.' All the men on the ship could do with out seeing him every day. The ship could do without him just fine.  
  
"Hey Nappa, I had the best night of my night last night. You know the red head, Rez? She was the best! You should try her out some time, that is, if I don't have her." He said in his sick-happy voice.  
  
"You are a sick man Raditz!" Nappa said as he tried to move faster.  
  
"Hey I just know what I wont in this world. And I take it."  
  
"Whatever. I have to go so get out of my way."  
  
"Fine. I'll just go see if Rez is free right now….." His voice left down the hall. Nappa was sick now just thinking about what he has told him. He made a few more turns, till he made it to the main hall. He walked into through the doors and looked for Frieza.  
  
"You do know it is rude to just walk in on someone." Came the cold Voice of Frieza.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord." Nappa bowed down.  
  
"Get up. Now what is it you would like."  
  
"My Lord Frieza, Vegeta has asked that we take some much needed R and R. He feels that it'll help him train on Earth." Nappa said as he looked to Frieza.  
  
"Very well. You and your prince may have one year one Earth. No longer than that." After that he turned around as to let Nappa know that he could go.  
  
"Thank you Lord Frieza." Nappa made his way back to his rooms to inform the prince.  
  
He opened the door to see Vegeta getting out of the re-gen tank.  
  
"Lord Frieza has given us one year on Earth." Nappa told Vegeta.  
  
"Good" Vegeta was happy to hear this. For the last 18 years he couldn't get that child out of him mind. That blue hair and those blue eyes, how could he forget those eyes. They made their way into his soul without asking and saw all of him. Who he really was, and not what he was. He longed to see those eyes again and knew that now it would be every soon. There was only one thing in his way. Frieza. Frieza had thought that they had killed her 18 years ago. They put the blood off another person on them hopping that he would no smell that it was not hers. It worked, Frieza was already on the flagship and they talked through a vidscreen. Frieza saw the blood on them and said that they had done a 'fine job.' They cleaned up before they made their way to the ship. When they got back to the main hall Frieza had ordered to move to the next sector and 'work' there for some time. They never said anything to the others of what they did, or didn't do. The only two to know was Nappa and Vegeta. As the years past by, Vegeta always worked as hard as he could so that he could kill Frieza and find the girl. And now that Frieza had given them the go-ahead to go to Earth, he could find her and kill the one man who took everything away from him. Frieza.  
  
  
  
Ok how do you like it? Sorry that it's a short one but I'll tey to get another one out really soon. 


	3. Part 03

Hey I would just like to say thanx to moonsaiyanprincess for R and R'ing on Part 02….THANK YOU!!!!!!! Anyway anyone who R and R's I'll but you name on the next part. Anyway onto the story.  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Part 03  
  
** Earth **  
  
"GET UP!" Yelled a loud voice. It came from the other said of the door. The room became alive with movement at this. The windows where opened up to let the light of the sun come into the darkened room. "I said to get UP!" the voice yelled out again, this time to one girl rather than the whole room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Get up NOW!" Now it was clear that this made the owner very mad. He made his way over to the bed and puled back the covers to revel nothing. "BLUMA! Where is she now!?" He screamed out into the room. No one would answer back. "Now someone had better tell me where she is or no on eats today!" Still nothing. "FINE! NO FOOD!" with that he ran out to get some men to find his blue headed prize.  
  
** In A Flied **  
  
A young girl about 18 or 19 years old sat down next to a tuff of flowers. She looked them over to see all the types and colors. She pick up a few of them and looked up at the sun. She closed her eyes so not to hurt her eyes. She put the flowers to her face and felt their soft touch. A gray than covered her and no sunlight made it's way to her soft skin.  
  
"What do we have here. It looks like Bulma tried to get out again." At the shown of that voice she looked up and saw Coal. Coal was one of Try's men. She had worked of Try for as long as she could remember. She was too young to 'work' for him so she would cook, clean, look after the other girl, show the new ones around, and other odd-end jobs. He told her that the day she becomes 20 he would sale her to whomever would pay the most. Many men had wonted to just 'take' her but something would always stop them.  
  
"Coal?" Bulma looked over him to see about ten other men looking at her. "So Try thinks it's going to take 11 guys to get me back there? Isn't that a little much?" She made her way up and looked over at them. 'Something is not right' she thought to herself.  
  
"Your right it doesn't. But see all these guys here and me aren't going to take you back." With this said Bulma knew right away what he was talking about. They were going to have their 'fun' and than go back saying that they couldn't find her.  
  
Bulma took a foot back. "What are you guys going to do?" She took another foot back.  
  
"Oh you know already Bulma dear. You now you want this too so just be a good little girl and stay there." With that he jumped to get her, but she had already took off running into the woods. She didn't look were she was going and tripped on a tree root. She hit the ground hard and felt her foot twist. She knew that she couldn't move anymore, but wasn't about to stay here and have those men find her. She moved herself under a bush and waited. She saw feet go by her and keep going. She could hear their voices say that she must have gone up a tree or was just to fast. When she didn't hear them anymore she got out and looked around her. That was when she saw them. They were just a few feet away from her. They had not seen her yet.  
  
"Look there she is!" Came a voices they all turned around to see her. Coal made his way over to her and kicked her.  
  
"You think that you could run from us!" He yelled as he kicked her again. "I'll make sure that you never do that again." With that he got down and took off her clothing. He looked up and down her before he went to take his own off.  
  
"I would keep your clothing on if I were you." Came a new voice. Bulma tried to look around but it hurt her to mush to do so.  
  
"Look dude this is between me and her! Get lost!" Coal said back to the new voice.  
  
"I would do what the guy says to do Coal, we can always get her some other time." One of the other guys said to Coal.  
  
"No you wont because she's coming with us." This came from another new voice. This one was much older than the first and wiser. "Vegeta put your cape around her and get back to the ship."  
  
"Yes Nappa." Vegeta didn't get on him for taking orders and all, for through the years he had looked at Nappa has a kind father he had never had.  
  
Vegeta made his way over to Bulma to fine that she had past out. He lifted her into his strong arms and took to the air. He looked down at Nappa to see him powering up. He was going to kill the man who had tried to rape her.  
  
"You are a piece of shit and should no long live." With that, he shot Coal right in the heart. He looked over to see the others look at him and than took off running.  
  
Nappa took to the air and made his way to the ship. As he got there he saw that Vegeta had already put Bulma in a re-gen tank. "Who is she?"  
  
"She should be out in no time. You killed him."  
  
"Yes. There was nothing he could have done to make me think other that to kill him." He looked over to Bulma. "At lest she's alive."  
  
"Yes but we should have been here to safe her from this life. She needs better." Vegeta looked down. He was not the man many thought he to be. He was a very kind man, but he never put up with anything. He knew what he liked and he knew what he hatted. He hatted Frieza. He knew that he needed this woman to help him and if he found a new friend that great. He had never had friends on Frieza's ship. They would just end up dyeing the next day. He found out that if he didn't care about anything or anyone that Frieza couldn't us those things to hurt him. He looked to see Bulma in the liquid like a goddess. Her Blue hair was around her body like a heylo, her skin looked as soft as a flower. He longed to touch it. He could already feel his heart beat hared for her.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now. Good Night! 


	4. Part 04

Hey thank you to moonsaiyanprincess and Mushi-azn for R and R'ing. Thank you guys! Anyway on to the story. And yes I know that Vegeta is OOC….sorry, but I don't see him as a ass all the time. Anyway thank you for reading……….  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Part 04  
  
** On Vegeta's Ship**  
  
Bulma knew that she was no longer in the woods and only hoped that Try hadn't gotten to her. She opened her eyes to see that the sun had already set. She than looked around to see were she was. She saw two doors. One, she thought, should lead to the rest of the places, the other should be a closet. She got up to look around, when she put her foot down and walked on it, did she recall what happened. 'My foot doesn't hurt anymore.' She thought. As she walked over to one of the doors and opened it up, it led to a hall. She walked down to where she could make out voices. They were the some two from before.  
  
"We need to tell her." Came the younger one.  
  
"Yes, but if we tell her all at the same time than she'll not believe us. We should just take her and show her." The older one said back.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea, than she'll be yelling the whole way saying we kidnapped her!"  
  
Bulma looked around to see whom it was talking. She saw two men. One was a little taller than her, at about six foot. He had black hair that went up like black flames. They added about another two feet to him. She could tell that he was strong, just by looking at his body.  
  
The other one was much older, and taller. He was bald and had on armor on. By the looks of it, it looked like he was someone who was important.  
  
She could not see their faces so she didn't know if they were good looking or not. She went to go back to the room, when she tripped over her foot and went strait onto the floor. At this both the men turned to look at her. They made their way over to her but before they got there, she jumped up and took off running. She ended up at the door and pushed a green button, she heard the door open and took of like the wind.  
  
"She's going to get away!" Vegeta yelled to Nappa.  
  
"Yes but we know where she's going." He said as he pointed to a city in the distances. "Get your cape."  
  
Vegeta said nothing, but did as he said.  
  
**Bulma**  
  
"Did I lose them?" Bulma asked out. She looked around her to see if they were close.  
  
"You know Bulma you shouldn't run from the only ones who can help you." Can a new voice, female and sweet.  
  
"Who's there?" Bulma, now looking all around her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Bulma."  
  
"How do you know my name?" She was now getting scared. She looked around and saw a woman in her mid 20's. She had long jet-black hair, and eyes that where the color of the sea. Her skin was soft and pale. She has on a long deep blue dress and her hair was put up into a bun.  
  
"How are you?" Bulma asked. She had a felling that she was not going to hurt her.  
  
"My name is Mista."  
  
TEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!!So how do you like it so far? I'll try to get out another part really soon. 


	5. Part 05

Hey all it's me. Anyway I have nothing better to do so I'll work on this. Oh and thank you's go out to:  
  
moonsaiyanprincess (I know that you haven't R and R'ed but I hope you do, but you where the 1st to.)  
  
Mushi-azn (Thank you)  
  
nic (Thank you for saying what you did about my story.)  
  
Baka-Sama (I didn't forget you! Sorry, and thank you.)  
  
jeane (Thank you)  
  
Anyway on to the story.  
  
  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Par 05  
  
Bulma looked at the woman. She felt like she should know that name from somewhere.  
  
"It's all right Bulma. I know that you don't recall my name or face. It's been a long time." She put up her arm and a blue light stared to form in her hand. "Come her Bulma."  
  
Bulma didn't even remember walking, but the next thing she knew she was right by the lady's side.  
  
"Bulma you should not run from those two men. They are the only ones who can help you." Her voice was so soft it came out like the wind.  
  
"I don't understand." Bulma asked to her.  
  
"Bulma, don't see with your eyes, rather, see with your mind, and your heart. They'll always tell you the truth. Those two men are some of the last of their kind. The young one is Princes Vegeta. He is very kind and true. He'll never do anything without a reason. He'll not kill for the fun of it and he hates to fight. Yes it is in his blood to, that's way it is so much more hared for him. There is only one man that he would live to kill, and that would be Frieza. Frieza killed his father and took away his right to become King.  
  
"The other one is Nappa. He looks like he could kill anything he would like to, and he could, but he never would hurt anything he didn't have to. They are the only people that can help you."  
  
"Why do I need help?" Bulma asked  
  
"Because you are the only one who can kill Frieza.  
  
Sorry soo Short. 


	6. Part 06

I'M BACK! WOW! Thank you so much for R/R'ing ppl. Anyway I had a lot of fun, but had to spend my first day home at the ER. I broke my leg, I think. Anyway I'm here to write for you all. And yes this one is going to be very very long and pact for all you readers out there. I really hope that you like it so on to the story! (Thank you's are at the end)  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night: Part 06  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her hears. "How con I be the only one?" She asked out loud, but more to herself. She looked up to the woman and saw that she was looking right bake at her.  
  
"Child, there are things that I feel that you should know." She put out her hand and moved it to tell Bulma to take it. Bulma looked at the hand and took it. As she did the blue light grew and soon Bulma and the woman were overtaken by it.  
  
*** Vegeta ***  
  
"Were is that girl?" He said as he looked around the city. They had made there way out of the woods and to the city looking for the girl. They had thought that she would have ran into town thinking she could hide from them. Now Vegeta was thinking that they were wrong.  
  
"Nappa! Where is she? I don't feel her anywhere in this city!" It was clear that he was getting mad that they have no yet found her.  
  
"I'm sure that she would have come here my prince." Nappa said as he looked around some more.  
  
"Well she's not here! I'm not staying around her all day looking for her. It's clear that she was not the one you thought her to be. Now we must not waste anymore time on her. I'm going back to the ship." And with that said he took off into the air heading to the ship. Nappa took one last look around than also took off.  
  
As he made his way over to the ship, he looked around and saw a bright blue light beam coming up out of the forest a few miles away from the city.  
  
He looked down to tell Vegeta, but as he looked down he saw that Vegeta must had felt it, for he was off the ground and on his way to the light.  
  
Nappa too took off and was hopping that this was what they were looking for.  
  
*** Bulma ***  
  
The blue beam of light covered both woman and picked then up like nothing. Bulma's hair flowed around her as if she was in water. Her skin flowed and all the dirt was removed from her form. Bulma looked around her to see that she was a good ten feet off the ground. She looked over to see the woman who called herself Mista next to her.  
  
"What's happening?" Bulma asked but she was no longer scared of this woman.  
  
"All this light is your power." She said  
  
"Power? I don't had any power." Bulma said bake to her.  
  
"Yes you do. It just needed to come out. It was sealed away from you as a child so that he wouldn't find you."  
  
"'He' Would this 'he' be the one you called Frieza?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. Frieza thinks that you were killed 18 years ago. But you were saved buy the one that was sent to kill you."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Bulma, 18 years ago Frieza killed your family. He killed them for he knew that they would be the ones to kill him. It was said that he would be killed by one would was loved by a king that was never king, and who would be a blue light in a dark night to so many people. You are that light Bulma. Your mother had the power and was going to give it to you but she was killed before she could. I was there on that day, the day that your mother was killed. She put her life in front of a blast that would have killed you. Put she had so much love for you she though you out of harms way and took the hit for you."  
  
"You knew my mother?" Bulma's voice was almost nothing but could still be heard. Her eyes where overflowing with the thought of the mother she could no longer recall.  
  
"Yes I know you mother, and she wishes me to tell you that you must not run from Vegeta or Nappa. They are here to help you and they need your help. Bulma now that your power has been unlocked many people are going to came for you. Frieza being one of them."  
  
"What have I ever done to get this?" She looked down and all around her.  
  
"Nothing child, and don't think that. It's you and only you who can kill Frieza." Mista said as she made her way over to Bulma, still in the beam of light.  
  
"Who can I fight and kill this Frieza when I can't even fight? I know nothing of how to kill him, I can't do this." She looked up to Mista and went to huge her.  
  
Bulma made her way over to the woman, but when she got there she past right though her. Bulma looked back over her shoulder and saw the back of the woman.  
  
"….." Bulma had no clue as to what to say.  
  
"Bulma, there is more to tell you." She turned to look at her. "I'm no longer alive, I'm your mother."  
  
*** Vegeta ***  
  
Vegeta and Nappa made there way to the light and as they got there they saw something that they had never thought they would find.  
  
"Queen Mista?" Nappa said as he saw the two women in the blue light.  
  
*** Bulma ***  
  
"Queen Mista?" Bulma heard from behind her. She turned to look who said that and saw that is was the two men that see had been told about. She looked and for the first time and saw who it was. She saw the bigger one that looked older was Nappa. The younger one she now knew would be Vegeta. She couldn't help at how cute he was. He had that whole 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you' look.  
  
Vegeta looked at the light to see that it was the Queen that had died so many years ago, and it was the woman who they had saved from those men. As he looked her over he saw that she has a perfect body. Her long blue hair flowed around her like the wind would. He saw that her eyes were that off the depth of the seas and even deeper. They could see right though any soul and sea though any lie. She looked like if anyone touched her she would brake. She skin was that of an angle.  
  
'What am I thinking?' Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Bulma looked over to Mista who had just been called 'Queen' and who had just said that SHE was her mother, who had been killed 18 years ago.  
  
"I don't understand. You say that you are my mother, and then they came and call you 'Queen'." Bulma was looking back between the two men and the woman who was in the light with her.  
  
"Bulma yes I an you mother. AND I am the Queen. I was the Queen of Earth before Frieza killed your father, and me. Bulma, you are not just a girl who has lived a hard life and been beaten. You are my daughter, you are the princess of Earth, you are the one who'll help in the death of Frieza, and you are the one who'll help rebuild this world and so many others."  
  
Mista looked over to the two men. "You had better talk good care of her or I'll make your lives a living hell."  
  
"We would never think of hurting her Queen." Nappa said as he bowed down before the two women.  
  
"Good. Now I must go. I have spent more time that I have should and I must go."  
  
"No wait!" Bulma put out her hand. "You can't leave me again. Please, I don't know what to do. I'm so lost." She put her head down and cried out. So much had been told to her, and her whole life had changed in two days. She had no clue as to what was going to happen now.  
  
"Bulma you'll know what to do when that time comes." And with that last part Mista was gone. The wind pasted by the two men as they looked over to the only woman still in the light.  
  
The last thing Bulma recalled was not seeing the blue light anymore and then falling out of the air.  
  
1 Ok that's it for now. On to the 'Thanks"  
  
Renee'  
  
Phoenix Serenity Pendragon  
  
Wolfblade  
  
Asiolek  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
jeane  
  
nic  
  
Mushi-azn  
  
Baka-sama 


	7. Part 07

Ok sorry that this one is going to be short. I have other fics to work on to. Anyway thank yous go out to:  
  
Renee'  
  
Phoenix Serenity Pendragon  
  
Wolfblade  
  
Asiolek  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
jeane  
  
nic  
  
Mushi-azn  
  
Baka-Sama  
  
1 Da Bomb  
  
2 Laura  
  
3 Vegie-girl  
  
  
  
Blue Light In A Dark Night Part 07  
  
  
  
Vegeta saw that she was falling out of the air and didn't waste any time. He jumped out and moved up just in time to get her before she hit the ground. He grabbed her behind the knees and then his left hand found it's way to her back.  
  
  
  
Nappa made his way over to the two. "We don't have time, we need to get out of here. I can bet you that someone saw that light. I know that we weren't the only ones to see that."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up to the older man and knew that he was right. He looked back down at the sleeping angle in his arms and then stud up, and took to the air. He didn't even have to look back to know that Nappa was there.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the ship and walked in. The only thing that they didn't know was that they were not the only ones who were going to the ship. Eyes followed them as they moved into the ship.  
  
  
  
The shadow moved to remove a small caller from his belt.  
  
  
  
"Lord Frieza. You seem to always know what is going on." The voice said into it.  
  
  
  
"Yes I knew that they where keeping something from me. Zarbon did they have her with them?" Came the lizard's voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes my lord. And my I say that she is beautiful. I've never seen color till now." Zarbon said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I would have to say that. I knew that Nappa didn't kill her all those years ago. Zarbon, I would like for you to get the girl, bring her here to me. I'm sure that we can use her power for us."  
  
  
  
"Ys my lord." Zarbon said and then ended the call. He looked back to the ship to see that it was closing up for the night. "You can't hide from me, my pretty." He said as he waited for the sun to go all the way down before he would move in. 


	8. Part 08

1 Blue Light in A Dark Night Part 08  
  
  
  
Vegeta put the sleeping girl down in his bed and looked up at Nappa. "What are still doing on this planet, get this thing going." He said trying to yell yet not really going anymore then a whisper.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, if we where to leave right now Frieza will know that something is going on. He'll send someone to look up on us if you know what I mean." He said as he too looked down at her. "We need to keep her safe at all cost."  
  
"Whatever." Was all he said before he walked past him, he moved to the door. "Fine if we must stay here we can train. She'll be safe here. No one cane get in without my code."  
  
Nappa made his way over to his young prince and looked down and said. "Let's hope so."  
  
They made their way outside and them took to the air. The wasted no time and got right into a heated spar. They were to into their fight that they didn't see the shadow moving closer to the ship.  
  
  
  
*** On the ground ***  
  
"Those two are so stupid." Zarbon said to himself as he made his way to the door. He pushed the button to open the door, but nothing happened.  
  
"Open up you little piece of crap!" He said to the door. Nothing still. This was starting to make him very pissed off. He looked up to see if he could see if they were anywhere around him. Nothing, he could not fell anything. He looked back to the dorr to see a pissed off Vegeta.  
  
"What are you thinking that you need out of here?" He said as he pushed Zarbon back away from the ship pod.  
  
"I was looking for a friend of mine, maybe you know her?" Zarbon said as he tried to get himself back together.  
  
"You'll find nothing of yours in MY ship! Now get out of here or I'll kill you, you over grown moldy basterd." He said to him. He knew that he was making him very pissed off. He looked to see that his power was growing every minute. 'good forget about the girl.' He siad as he walked up to him and punched him in the face.  
  
That was the wrong thing to do as Zarbon garbed onto his neck.  
  
"You'll pay for that you little prick. I was just going to take the girl to Frieza unharmed, now I think that I'll have a little fun with her first. Frieza never told me to bring her back unharmed." He laughed out.  
  
  
  
Ok I know that that was really short, but I have other fics to work on too. So yeah. Sorry that I couldn't put thank yous on this one, I'll do it next time. Thank you to all who reads and reviews. 


	9. Part 09

Sorry that it took so long to get out. I really hope that you like this part. And read my other fics too. I have two new ones out called 'Hope is Never Lost' and 'Tear's of Blue'  
  
Blue light in a Dark Night Part 09  
  
Zarbon moved too fast for Vegeta to see where h was. With one blow, Zarbon kicked Vegeta out of the way and knocked down the ship door.  
  
Zarbon wasted not time in going in looking for the girl. He stopped as he walked past a door. He looked inside and what he found made him take a deep breath.  
  
There she was. She was sleeping in a bad and her blue hair flowed down the side of it. He looked up and down her tiny body and couldn't help but think about her body under his. He thought to himself. 'I'm just going to have to make that dream come true.' He laughed out then walked over to her.  
  
He picked her up and felt the softness of her skin. He could tell that he was going to have fun with her. He turned around to see a very pissed off Vegeta with Nappa behind him. They looked, as they were ready to kill.  
  
"If you know what is best for you, put the girl down!" Vegeta growled.  
  
All Zarbon did was laugh. "No, I think that you are the one that needs to let me go. See if you even come one more step, I'll kill her." He said as he formed a ki ball in his hand.  
  
Vegeta was hopping that he was lying, but he didn't what to risk it. He let out a yell and then moved to the side. He knew that this was no time to find out.  
  
Zarbon looked at Vegeta and then laughed. "I knew that you would do the right thing." He said as he walked by them. He looked back at the two to see murder clearly on both their faces. He walked out side and took to the air.  
  
Vegeta went to take after them, but was stopped by Nappa. "Let him go for a min. He would want use to just go after him." Vegeta looked at the older man and then growled.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta then went inside the ship and looked around. He then came outside and took off to the air. How could he just sit there and let Zarbon take her like that!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zarbon looked down at the blue beauty that was still asleep in his arms. He couldn't wait till he could have his fun with her.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked around. She felt a draft and knew that she was no longer in the woods. She looked down and saw the woods about 100 feet below her. She let out a scream and then looked up to see a green man looking down at her with hungry eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked to him.  
  
"Oh just going to see Frieza, dear." He said as he looked back up to see where he was going.  
  
"Where's Vegeta and Nappa?" She asked.  
  
"If there lucky, dead." He laughed.  
  
Bulma didn't like this and tried to get out of his hands. She didn't care that she was a good 100 feet up and that she didn't know how to fly. The only thing on her mind was get out of this guys hands, and find Vegeta.  
  
Bulma all of a sudden go really sleepy and blacked out. Zarbon looked down at her to see a blue light covering her. He stopped and looked at her. His hands stared to get warmer and warmer, till they started to get really every hot. He could no longer hold her so he let go looking down at his hands and seeing that they were brunt.  
  
Bulma's body feel to the ground and as it got closer it slowed down till she landed lightly on the soft grass.  
  
Ok sorry that it stopped here. I hoped that you liked it. 


	10. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
